


27 minutes

by orphan_account



Series: If Words Were Magic [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec is dom for the first time, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, But Alec wants to carry him like a princess to the bedroom, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus would have liked to get fucked against the glass wall, Top Alec Lightwood, it's amazing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec wakes up after a session of hot love-making with Magnus only to go for another round of morning sex.Or where Magnus finally realises that Alec is the one and forever will be.*a one-shot base on the future of the multi-chapter ficIf Words Were Magic*
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: If Words Were Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	27 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a Malec one-shot full of smut. This can be read even if you haven't read the companion multi-chapter fic but do read it if you like this. For the ones reading 'If Words Were Magic'- I kept my promise! Enjoy!  
> You can reach me [ @WriterWhimsical ](https://twitter.com/WriterWhimsical). Let me know in the comments or on Twitter about your thoughts on this!

The moonlight seeped in through the gaps of the curtains of the massive window. As the light fell on Alec’s eyelids, he opened them to find himself in absolute darkness except of course the moonlight. 

He sunk his hand into the soft but empty space beside him. He closed his eyes again only to see Magnus on top of him again, laughing as he tried take off Alec’s t-shirt while they were kissing, biting and touching each other wherever they can. He opened his eyes to find just the air surrounding him, no Magnus.

He remembered the way Magnus had told him,

 _‘Tonight, you’ll do nothing except try and keep still at all times.’_ Magnus had grinned, _‘Though I’m perfectly sure you won’t be able to.’_

He wondered where Magnus was right now as he pulled his boxers up which was lying on the floor. 

He opened the closet door and his eyes fell on the line of silk robes. He picked one up which had a dark shade with Magnus’ initials in gold, and wore it, feeling its softness seep into him as the familiar smell of Magnus washed over him.

He walked out of the room and took the spiral staircase to reach the floor below. He noticed that the curtains had been pulled away from the glass windows (more like glass walls) of the living room and the moon had managed to drown the whole room in its light.

He found Magnus sitting at the grand piano staring at the keys. Magnus looked up at Alec standing a few feet away wearing one of his robes and smiled,

‘That looks good on you.’ Alec nods,

‘Except the fact that the initials are wrong.’ Magnus laughs and Alec feels his chest tighten. He wonders how does he get so easily affected by Magnus even after everything they had done. He had always figured that the spark between two people are bound to die out sooner or later once the sexual tension had been released.

Now, he was not so sure.

‘It’s funny that I have a piano and I don’t even know how to play it.’ He jabs his finger at a key and the sound echoes throughout the room, ‘However, Chairman Meow plays it very well…while walking over it.’ It was Alec’s turn to chuckle.

Magnus got up from the seat and walked towards the glass wall that overlooked the city. Alec stood and watched how beautiful his bronze skin looked when light fell on him. He noticed that Magnus was wearing Alec’s t-shirt and a pair of black silk shorts. He couldn’t help himself from going towards Magnus, and putting his arms around his waist, dipping his chin in the crook of his neck. Alec saw Magnus’ reflection smile.

Magnus closed his eyes as he felt Alec press his lips against his neck, a shiver ran down the length of Magnus’s spine and he whispered,

‘Alexander.’ Alec makes Magnus turn around and pushes him against the glass holding his neck and rubbing his jaw with his thumb,

‘You know how I get, when you call me that.’ Alec claims Magnus’ mouth with his before he could make a clever comeback.

Magnus feel his knees almost buckle at the fierceness of the kiss. As Alec’s tongue darts further into his mouth, trying to explore all that Magnus has to offer, the latter feels Alec’s bulge pressing against his inner thigh, through his boxers, through the thin silk robe. That’s enough to make all his blood rush downwards.

Alec bites Magnus’ lower lip slightly and then moves on to run his tongue from his jaw, along his neck, to his collarbone making Magnus moan. He manages to undo the knot of Alec’s robe and Alec shrugs it away quickly to put his hands and lips on Magnus again.

Alec swiftly grabs his thigh and holds it around his hip so that Magnus knows how hard his boyfriend is. Magnus feels his cock twitch when Alec’s crotch presses against his. Alec kisses Magnus with a hunger to remember how his soft lips taste like, how they feel like in his own mouth. 

Alec had one of his hands around Magnus’ waist and another at his neck. He removes the hand on his neck and lets it fall in front of Magnus’ shorts. Alec had won the bet in his mind that Magnus wasn’t wearing anything underneath the shorts. Magnus’ eyes roll towards the ceiling when Alec fondles the soft fabric along with the hard and throbbing dick under it, and bites his collarbone. Magnus moans,

‘Alec.’ Alec pauses for a moment and words choke in his throat before he gets them out properly,

‘Magnus, can I—I’ve never—I mean I want to…’ Magnus reads his mind,

‘You want to fuck me?’ Alec goes red,

‘Yes…that.’ Magnus groans,

‘Bedroom is far.’ A naughty smile plays on Alec’s face. Magnus’ eyes widen, ‘Don’t tell me.’ Alec replies in affirmative by pressing another kiss against Magnus’ lips. Alec quickly lifts Magnus in his arms, mentally thanking his own workout regime, and takes the stairs. A laughter erupts from Magnus,

‘I feel like such a princess.’ Alec kisses Magnus’ nose,

‘But you are. You deserve to be taken care of.’ Magnus’ heart flutters at the small but intimate gesture. He stares at Alec wondering how can one possibly love someone the way he loves Alec.

His gaze only falls once Alec reaches the master bedroom and lays Magnus down gently before climbing on top of him. Magnus clutches his neck as Alec bends down to kiss his already swollen soft lips. They pull away briefly so that Alec could help Magnus take his shirt off. As Alec’s tongue rubs softly against Magnus’, his hands roam over the latter’s body, and rubs his nipple, remembering how sensitive they were.

Magnus moans in his mouth, wondering if he’ll last long enough to actually do the act.

Alec rolls his hips, both of their cocks twitching at the contact, and slowly goes southward, leaving a trail of kisses down Magnus’ body. Alec mouths at the bulge in Magnus’ shorts making him hum with pleasure. He tugs at the waistband and pulls it down, and his throbbing dick springs free.

Alec smirks and takes all of Magnus in his hand, stroking his tongue down the full length, nipping at the head, teasing him, but not blowing him yet. With a firm grip, he pumps Magnus’ cock and Magnus’ hands stiffen around Alec’s hair.

Alec feels Magnus nearing when he wheezes,

‘Alec—you need to stop.’ Alec licks away the precum and smiles at Magnus like he’s the only thing that matters in the whole world.

He reaches for the bedside drawer, taking out the lube and condom, remembering Magnus do the same a few hours ago.

Alec slides an arm around Magnus’ waist, making the gap between them disappear, and kisses his lips but pulls away soon to Magnus’ dismay.

He makes Magnus turn so that he’s facing the headboard, now on his knees. Alec holds him in place with his hand on his belly and paints Magnus’ back with his tongue, giving his butt a rough squeeze, inciting a moan from him.

Alec’s cock still in his boxers is pressed tightly against Magnus’ ass making the latter want to tear open the boxers so that he can be fucked hard without any waiting.

Alec presses the tube onto his fingers and throws it away towards the edge of the bed. He grabs Magnus’ cheeks and relaxes them before inserting one finger making him shiver throughout. He takes Magnus’ dick with the other hand continues fingering his hole with the other.

On the entrance of the second finger, Magnus inhales sharply and his cock throbs with delight as Alec’s fingers hit the right spot. Alec hesitantly inserts a third finger and feels Magnus clench around his fingers and hears a series of ragged breaths. Magnus rasps in desperation,

‘Mmmh…. I’m ready Alec.’ Alec took a deep breath before taking his boxers off in a jiffy and rolling the condom over his dick. He held Magnus’ hips to make him steady and teased the entrance with his pulsating cock which made Magnus groan.

He slowly entered Magus slowly with an intent to not surprise him. As soon as Alec was halfway in, Magnus had lost control, feeling like gravity had betrayed him. If not for Alec holding him in place, he’s sure he would have collapsed. It felt so good to feel Alec inside him, he never had fathomed that it could feel so amazing.

Alec’s movements were deep, slow, as if he was trying to learn and remember how tight Magnus was around him.

Magnus gasped as Alec pulled out fully, only to thrust back again deep. He admitted to himself mentally that he had never been fucked so good. The slow pace was torturous and pleasurable at the same time. Alec took his time being gentle and Magnus swore he was losing it and wouldn’t be able to hold it in anymore. Magnus felt like he was nearing and blurted,

‘Face…your face…I wanna see you.’ Alec stilled,

‘Uh…okay.’ He pulled out of Magnus and quickly grabbed a pillow to place it under Magnus’ hips while Magnus was already laid on his back. Alec leant forward and sucked in Magnus’ lower lip before kissing him properly, tongues brushing each other with a passion.

Alec pushed apart Magnus’ legs, holding his knees before entering him again slowly. But now that he could actually see Magnus’ face scrunch up before letting out a moan, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He increased his pace, squinting in pleasure with every thrust.

Magnus reached his climax first, it felt like his soul had been pushed out of his body and he could see himself shaking all over as the feeling of relief washed over him.

Alec’s thrusts became long and rough as he felt his body giving up to the orgasm. He fucked Magnus all the way through his release, pausing a moment to bathe in the feeling of satisfaction before getting up to discard the condom and made his way back to Magnus, who was still floating among the clouds, endorphins making him feel thoroughly content.

Magnus pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips before snuggling up close to him, pulling the covers over them. Alec’s eyes widened when he realized it was almost morning, the sky with it's lavender hue visible through the windows.

‘Wait…what time is it?’ Magnus shifted away from him, looking confused. Alec sighed, ‘I have a meeting early morning.’ A disappointed look was slowly making its way to Magnus’ face,

‘Oh.’ Alec, not able to contain it anymore, let out a chuckle,

‘Were you really afraid I was gonna go?’ Magnus averted his eyes, smiling,

‘No.’

‘What are you afraid of?’ A serious look on his face, Magnus replied,

‘Acid-washed jeans.’ Alec laughed and turned to lied on his back,

‘No, seriously, what are you afraid of? You’re an all-powerful CEO of the most influential business chain, with everything at your beck and call. What scares you?’

‘The key to having no fear is having nothing to lose.’ Alec held him close and fell into the abyss of a dreamless sleep.

_I’m scared to lose you. I’m scared I won’t be enough for you._

_I love you._


End file.
